Simulor
The Simulor is a Cephalon-designed weapon obtainable from Cephalon Simaris that launches orbs of gravitational force. These orbs can be manipulated to produce either explosions or implosions. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. **Stacking orbs deals per stack damage of 50 , increasing to 75 as additional stacks are added. ***Each time an orb is combined it staggers enemies away from the blast zone and deals area of effect damage to them. *Orbs can be manually detonated to inflict an area of effect with a guaranteed proc, dealing 75 damage at base and 225 at a full stack. **Explosions do not inflict self-damage. *Decent critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Has a and polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Innate – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Very slow reload speed. *Relatively short firing range. *Direct impacts with the orbs with enemies do not deal any damage, they must be combined at least once to deal any damage. *Extremely ammo inefficient; requires just 6 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Cannot use and . Comparisons: Acquisition *The Simulor's blueprint can be acquired from Cephalon Simaris for . Notes *The Simulor fires small orbs of energy that will harmlessly bounce off enemies, allies, and environmental objects before floating to a stop mid-air. These floating orbs can be fired at each other, causing them to merge into a single larger orb. Each orb has a short pull radius that will attract any passing orbs to facilitate growth. **The act of merging orbs will cause them to explosively deal damage with a guaranteed status, as well as staggering enemies away from the blast zone. **Each added stack will also increase the orb's pull radius, allowing the larger orbs to pull other orbs from farther away. **Stacking will increase the damage dealt by the recipient orb, both when merging with another orb and when manually detonated. The minimum base damage starts at 20 on the first stack, and maxes out at 50 after 3 stacks. **Without obstructions, the orbs will travel a distance of 12 meters before floating. **Energy orb travel distance is affected by abilities that influence projectile speed, such as Zephyr's augment. Faster projectile speed will result in a longer travel distance before stopping. *Stacking 3 orbs together will create a gravitational singularity that will deal damage-over-time to enemies that pass through it, with each tick having a chance to deal status effects. The singularity will also pull any pickups and corpses toward it. **The singularity will block any enemy fire that crosses through its center. However, this has no effect on its damage or duration. *Pressing the secondary fire button (default ) will detonate any active orbs, causing them explode and inflict a guaranteed status to enemies in range. Any orbs that expire will also explode in similar fashion. **The status is unaffected by any other elements added to the weapon. *Each orb will float in mid-air for 8 seconds. Stacking orbs will reset the timer on the recipient orb, thus an orb or singularity can be kept active as long as orbs are fed into them. Orbs will only disappear if their timer expires, or if they are manually detonated using secondary fire. * will create duplicate orbs, however due to the Simulor's perfect accuracy the second orb will be merged with the original orb. *Punch Through mods will make the orbs penetrate through enemies and objects within their listed depth. If the object is thicker than the punch through's depth, the orbs will simply bounce off the object on contact. *Oddly, the Simulor's projectiles will detonate on impact with an Infested Tumor, Spore Culture or Grineer Blunt. Tips *Increasing projectile travel distance using can be used to shoot orbs further out, allowing singularities to be set up at longer distances. This may not always be desirable however, as it causes singularities to become increasingly less controllable, potentially overshooting their intended targets or bouncing out of reach. Depending on how the Simulor is intended to be used, consider using to adjust Jet Stream's projectile speed bonus to a manageable level. *Combining projectiles have a larger blast radius (~5m vs ~7m) and deal significantly more damage (~60 vs ~170) than detonating orbs, making orb combination a primary source of damage. *Detonating orbs manually can be used for crowd control, as their guaranteed status can stun enemies even if they don't deal enough damage to kill them. *When used in tandem with Hall of Mirrors, projectiles fired by holograms can combine with each other and the original projectile from Mirage. When the ability is fully ranked, three projectiles are fired at once and, provided that they do not bounce off of obstacles, they will often immediately combine to form a singularity and deal the merge damage several times. **Attempting to create a second singularity this way usually results in the destruction of the first. **Any projectiles that were fired by a hologram will explode when the hologram expires. *Orbs will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark. Trivia *The Simulor is the first Syndicate weapon to be sold from its affiliated Syndicate with a blueprint, not the weapon itself. Second being Heliocor. **It is the first primary Syndicate weapon to be released. **It is also the first weapon to be released for Cephalon Simaris. **It is also the only Syndicate weapon that may be purchased from the Market for Platinum. **It is also the first Syndicate weapon to be improved by another Syndicate, resulting in the Synoid Simulor. *Being a weapon created by Cephalons, the Simulor has a similar design aesthetic to the Gammacor, with both being research devices that also double as weapons. *The Simulor cannot damage the player using it, making it a great close range explosive weapon. Bugs *Currently, neither nor can be equipped on the Simulor. Media SimulorCodex.png|Simulor in Codex. KC1Dyz8.jpg|As seen in Tenno Reinforcements. 007-ingame.jpg|As originally showcased in Devstream 54 Tenno Reinforcements - Simulor Warframe Simulor, Sucking Up The Balls thequickdraw Warframe SIMULOR 2x Forma Setup (U16.10.1) Warframe - Simulor Review Lets Max (Warframe) E69 - Simulor + Void Trader Patch History *Introduced }} See Also *Synoid Simulor, the Cephalon Suda custom version. de:Simulor Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Weapons Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Update 16 Category:Cephalon Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Electricity Damage Category:Assault Rifle